Be My Valentine -Harvest moon a new beginning fanfiction-
by UsagiHime1799
Summary: Rachel adalah seorang gadis muda yang pindah ke echo town setahun yang lalu. Ia sudah cukup lama menyukai Neil. Begitu pula dengan Neil. Ia tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada rachel. Akankah Neil mengambil kesempatan menyatakan perasaannya pada hari yang istimewa itu?


Be My Valentine

genre : romance,slice of life,comedy sebuah fanfict hm anb by : Mitsuhana chaika (Florencia Irena Yuliani)

Rachel's POV

Crip... crip...  
"mmmm..."  
Di pagi hari yg cerah ini, aku terbangun dari tidurku. aku pun langsung menengok jam wekerku. ketika aku menengoknya, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.  
"hmmm... sudah pagi rupanya..." kataku sambil menggosok mataku yg masih mengantuk.  
"mmm... Rachel..." tiba2 terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.  
"huh?" kataku dengan kebingungan.  
kemudian aku pun merasakan sentuhan lembut di lenganku.  
"heh?! perasaan kemarin aku tidur sendirian? knp sekarang aku merasa ada yg tidur di sampingku? ato jangan2...Hihhhhh!" gumanku sambil bergidik ngeri.  
Namun ketika aku melongok ke arah bawah, terdapatlah sosok laki-laki yang aku sukai tertidur sambil memegang lengan bajuku.  
Sontak, Aku pun terkejut.  
"KYAAAAA!"  
Lalu Neil pun terbangun dan menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget.  
"Good morning Darling.." ucapnya dengan lembut.  
"Ne..Neil... ke... kenapa kau di sini?!" kataku dengan terkejut.  
"Apa sih? Kau masi tanya knp? Kau lupa klo aku ini suamimu?"  
"Hah?! Suami? perasaan aku masi lajang dah!" kataku dengan shok "Hadeh... apa kau lupa klo kemaren kita baru menikah?" kata neil sambil menunjuk ke arah tembok.  
Aku pun langsung melihat ke arah tembok yang di tunjukan Neil. Terpajanglah sebuah foto yg menunjukkan aku dan neil memakai baju pernikahan. dan di foto itu, aku dan Neil tampak sedang berciuman.  
"HEHHHHH?! i.. ini mimpi kan?!"  
"Ini bukan mimpi Sayang..."  
Kemudian Neil langsung memelukku dengan erat dan mencoba untuk menciumku.  
"Tu..Tunggu, Ne... Neil Mau ngapain?" kataku sambil mencoba mendorong badan Neil. Namun sialnya, cengkraman tangannya sangat kuat.  
"Hmmm... ngapain ya? Kurasa masi ada waktu..."  
Lalu Neil pun mendorongku kembali ke tempat tidur sambil berkata "Boleh sekali lagi, ya..." katanya dengan ekspresi nakal.  
Hehhh?! apanya yg sekali lagi? JANGAN NEILLLL! NEILLLLL!" teriakku dengan keras.

"chel... chel..."  
Hening "Rachel... Rachel..."  
Hening "HEIII RACHELLLLL! KAU DENGAR GAKKKK!"  
"UWAAAAA!" kataku dengan terkejut.  
"KAU INI KNP SIH?! DARI TADI DI PANGGIL GA NYAHUT-NYAHUT!" teriak Neil dengan nada kesal.  
"Ma... Maafkan aku, Neil..." jawabku dengan penuh penyesalan. Rupanya tadi aku menghayal mengenai pernikahanku dengan Neil. Hiks... ternyata ini hanya mimpi... Kalau saja itu nyata, Aku pasti senang sekali.  
Tp sayangnya itu tak mungkin. Neil orangnya begitu galak dan omongannya suka menyakiti hati orang. Tak jarang aku sering terkena sasaran omongan kasarnya. Seandaiya sifatnya ga kaya gitu, mungkin dia bakal jadi pangeran tampan.  
Tp sayangnya pangeran hanya dalam mimpi.  
"Dasar... kamu lagi mikirin apa sih? apa kau ada masalah lagi?" katanya dengan ekspresi heran.  
" Ti... tidak ada kok... " jawabku denga malu malu.  
"Beneran nih tak ada masalah?"  
"Bener kok..."  
"Syukurlah. Ya udah... jika ada masalah, Kau bisa ceritakan padaku..." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.  
"I... Iya..."  
OMG... Ternyata dia masih mengkhawatirkanku. Bahagia sekali rasanya jika orang yang aku cintai masih peduli padaku. Bahkan aku merasakan tubuhku melayang-layang di atas awan."  
"Hei Rachel... mau sampai kapan kau di sini? kau ingin membiarkan hewanmu mati kepanasan? Ini saatnya pulang!" teriak neil dari kejauhan.  
Oh iya... aku kan lagi di *animal santuary*. Udah hampir 4 jam di sini. bisa bisa hewanku pada koid.  
"Iya..." Sahutku.  
Aku pun langsung menyusul Neil pulang ke kota.

Ok... Perkenalkan namaku Rachel, calon peternak dan petani yang sukses. Sebenarnya aku datang ke echo Village atas permintaan Gunther, sang walikota untuk membangun kembali kotanya. Ada yang perlu kalian ketahui. Sejujurnya... aku menyukai seseorang pada pandangan pertama. Dialah Neil, Sang pedangang ternak sekaligus penyayang binatang.  
Seperti kataku tadi, Orangnya sangat Judes. Klo ngomong suka menusuk perasaan orang. Bahkan karna omongannya, dia pun pernah berantem ama costumer nya. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya dia sangat peduli padaku. Tak hanya itu, dia juga orangnya sangat pemalu. Yah... Bisa di bilang dia itu Tsundere. Pernah suatu ketika aku memergokinya sedang bermain-main dengan anjing Rod yang sedang dia titipkan padanya.  
Dia tampak sangat gembira sekali berbicara dengan anjing itu. Aku sampai tersenyum di belakangnya. Namun tiba2 anjing itu menghampiriku dan membuat Neil menengok kearahku. Setekita Neil pun terkejut dengan wajah memerah.  
"He.. Heii,berapa lama kau di sini? K..Kau mengejutkanku..."  
"ummm..."  
"Lalu, berapa lama kau bediri di sini? kau tidak melihat itu kan?" tanyanya menyelidik.  
"Ti... tidak kok... aku baru saja di sini..." jawabku berbohong. Hihhh... Lebih baik aku bohong daripada aku kena makiannya lagi.  
"Bagus. Lupakan apa yang aku katakan. Aku punya banyak kerjaan! aku tak punya waktu buat main main. kenyataannya aku mau pergi untuk mengembalikan anjingnya Rod. apa kau mau ikut denganku?"  
aku langsung mengangguk dengan kegirangan.  
"Baiklah.. ayo kita anjing kecil, kami akan mengembalikanmu ke tuanmu..."  
Kami pun langsung menuju ke rumahnya Rod. Sesampainya di rumahnya Rod Neil langsung mengembalikan anjingnya Rod.  
"Lho... Neil, kenapa kamu kemari? padahal aku mau kembali kerumahmu..." kata Rod dengan ekspresi bingung.  
"Aku hanya mengembalikan anjingmu. Seekor anjing membutuhkan tuannya! aku tak bisa menjaganya sepanjang hari!"  
"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang ingin menjaga anjingku sampai aku kembali?"  
"Cukup Bicaramu! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau Katakan! Ini anjingmu, Aku Mau pulang! sampai jumpa kalian berdua!"  
Lalu Neil pun meninggalkan kami dengan ekspresi kebingungan.  
Dengan wajah heran, Kami pun saling berpandangan.  
"Rachel, Kau tau kenapa dengan Neil?" tanya Rod.  
Sambil Tertawa, aku pun menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami itu. Sontak, Rod pun ikut tertawa. Kemudian dengan masih tertawa, Rod menjelaskan mengenai Neil.  
"Hahahaha... jadi kau melihatnya sedang bermain dengan anjingku? aku rasa dia malu ketika kepergok olehmu. Dia pasti tau kamu melihatnya dan datang kesini untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya."  
"Iya..." Kataku dengan tersenyum.  
"Kau tau Rachel... Mungkin dia judes sehingga dia sangat sulit di tebak, tapi dia sebenarnya cowo baik. Aku senang dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengerti dia."  
"iya."  
Hahahaha... mengingatnya saja sudah bikin aku ketawa. Walaupun begitu, Ekspresi malu malunya bikin ga tahan. itulah alasanku kenapa aku menyukainya.  
"Akhirnya selesai juga aku memasukkan Ternakku... ok, saatnya bersiap siap buat tidur."

-Neil House-

Neil's POV

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung melepaskan jaketku dan menaruhnya di gantungan dekat pintuku. Setelah itu, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku.  
"Hufhhttt... Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Gerutuku Perkenalkan... Namaku Neil. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Aku seorang pedagang ternak. Terkadang profesiku setiap hari benar-benar menyebalkan.  
Tiap hari aku harus terkena terik matahari yang sangat menyengat, bediri terus sampai kakiku pegal, tak jarang pula aku harus bertemu dengan pembeli yang bawel. Yah.. semuanya memang terlihat menyebalkan. tapi aku akan tetap menjalanin profesiku dengan senang hati.  
Knp? karna ada perasaan puas tersendiri ketika aku melihat hewan hewan berada di pemilik yang tepat Seperti Rachel. Rachel? Ups... lagi-lagi aku menyebut nama gadis itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Rachel, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai gadis itu.  
Tapi seperti kalian ketahui,aku sangat sulit mengungkapkan ... selama kalian ketaui, aku tak terbiasa menghadapi gadis-gadis. pacaran aja blum pernah.  
"Hmm... perasaanku mengataan aku harus melihat kalender.." gumanku. Lalu aku pun bangun dari tempat tidur kemudian aku menengok kearah kalender.  
"Mari kita lihat... hari ini tanggal 13 spring. Lalu besok tgl 14 spring, Valentine day.."  
Wait.. besok Valentine day? setekita juga aku tersadar.. BESOKKK VALENTINE!  
"WHAATTTT?! VALENTINE DAY?! OH TIDAKKK... AKU BENERAN LUPAAA!" teriakku dengan kaget.  
Sial... kenapa aku lupa dengan hal sepenting ... jika aku tidak memberikan dia sesuatu, bisa-bisa Keduluan cowo lain.  
"Mampus... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Argghhh... aku pake acara lupa segala..." batinku dengan putus asa. Di tengah keputusasaanku, tiba tiba aku teringat sesuatu.  
"Oh iya... Ibuku kan penyuka makanan manis. Jd pasti dia punya resep cara membuat kue. Klo ga salah, aku masi menyimpan buku resepnya."  
Buru buru aku langsung bergegas ke arah rak bukuku dan membongkar semua bukuku. setelah satu jam kemudian akhirnya aku menemukan resep peninggalan ibuku.  
"Syukurlah... Akhirnya ketemu juga." Gumanku dengan riang. "Sekarang tinggal membuat kue..."  
Aku pun langsung mengecek bahan=bahan yang ada di lemari dan kulkasku. "Tepung terigu, Telur,mentega,coklat... ok, semua bahannya lengkap. kini waktunya bikin kue."  
Tak berapa lama, aku disibukkan dengan kegiatan membuat kue. mulai dari mencampur bahan2nya,memanggangnya sampai melapisinya dengan lelehan coklat. Tak lupa juga dia menghias cake itu dengan buah stroberi segar dan menuliskan bagian tengah kue itu dengan sebuah kalimat.  
Tak lama kemudian, kue coklat yang aku buat akhirnya selesai juga. Aku pun memandang hasil karyaku dengan puas.  
"Akhirnya... selesai juga." kataku dengan lega. Kemudian aku langsung membungkus kue buatanku dengan boks warna pink dan mengikatnya dengan pita warna merah.  
"Semoga saja dia suka kue buatanku..." gumanku dengan tersenyum.  
Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Aku pun segera bersiap siap untuk tidur.

-Rachel's House-

Normal POV

"Kringg Kring " suara nyaring jam weker membangunkan seorang gadis petani itu. Ia segera bangun dan mematikan wekernya sambil sesekali merenggangkan tubuhnya.  
"Huaa~" ia menguap. Ia berjalan gontai ke Kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian ia segera keluar.  
"Hari yang cerah. Hmm... Valentine day, ya? Kuharap Neil memberiku kue, atau setidaknya coklat," batin gadis itu. Ia melihat ke arah jam wekernya. Sudah hampir jam 6, sudah waktunya ia bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang menurutnya penting saja.  
Ia ingin sedikit bersantai hari ini, setelah kemarin ia seharian mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sangat berat.  
"Tok tok " suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktivitas pagi Rachel. Ia segera membuka pintunya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda tampan dan judes yang disukainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neil?  
"Se... Selamat pagi, Rachel. Maaf mengganggu," kata pemuda itu dengan ekspresi malu-malu.  
"Pa.. pagi, Neil. Ada perlu apa kamu kemari?" Tanya Rachel kebingungan.  
"A... Ada..." kata Neil yang terbata-bata "Hm? Ada? ada apa denganmu,Neil?" tanya Rachel dengan ekspresi makin kebingungan.  
"A... A... Ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu!" Kata Neil sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang makin memerah.  
Rachel pun terkejut dengan kata yang di ucapkan Neil. Rachel terdiam sejenak dan kemudian mepersilahkan Neil masuk.  
Ia segera berlari ke dapur setelah menutup pintu rumahnya dan menyiapkan 2 cangkir teh untuknya dan Neil.  
"Terima kasih," kata Neil sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"sama-sama..." Jawab Rachel riang. "Oh, ya, ada perlu apa kamu pagi-pagi datang ke sini?"  
"Ah maaf hampir saja aku lupa. Kau tahu hari ini adalah hari Valentine, bukan?"  
gadis itu mengangguk. "Jadi err aku kemari ingin memberikanmu ini. Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan rasanya, tapi kuharap kamu menyukainya," katanya sambil menyerahkan sekotak kue coklat buatannya kemarin malam. Tampak sebuah cake yang cantik dengan hiasan Stroberi segar di pinggirannya. Sedangkan di bagian tengahnya, tertulis 'Be my Valentine'.  
Begitu melihat kue itu, Wajah Rachel langsung memerah. Apakah dia membuat kue itu khusus untuknya? Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau hal itu benar benar terjadi... sebab Neil selalu saja memarahinya.  
"Umm... Neil, Apa kau yakin? Kupikir kau membenciku..."  
Sontak, Neil pun terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis itu.  
"Hei, Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci seseorang yang selalu aku pikirkan setiap hari?"  
Deg! Mendengar kata itu, Jantung Rachel langsung berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Jadi selama ini Neil...  
Kemudian Neil pun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
"Ummm... Rachel, jadi apakah kamu ada seseorang yg kamu sukai?"  
"Huh?!" jawab Rachel dengan kaget.  
"Ji.. jika tidak ada, Bolehkah aku yang akan menjadi 'pria' itu?"  
Rachel yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia Kebingungan dengan apa yang di katakan oleh pemuda itu.  
"Rachel?" tanya Neil dengan Cemas.  
Tak lama kemudian Rachel pun menangis. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.  
"Rachel apakah aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku aku tidak bermaksud untuk " Kata Neil dengan panik.  
"Tidak kamu tidak menyakitiku sama sekali. Aku hanya terkejut, ternyata orang yang kusukai juga menyukaiku," kata Rachel sambil terisak.  
"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu?"  
"Iya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu," jawab Rachel, menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya dibalik isakannya yang sudah mereda. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan besar di tahun ini. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Neil akan memberinya kue. Toh, mereka hanya sahabat dekat menurutnya-. Tapi yang terjadi melebihi bayangannya. Neil menyatakan cintanya tepat di hari kasih sayang ini!  
"Be.. be... benarkah? Kau yakin gadis secantik dan sebaik dirimu ini mau menerima seseorang sepertiku?"  
"Bodoh, Aku selama ini selalu menyukaimu... Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk berkencan dengan pria lain selain dirimu."  
Neil tersenyum, sambil menahan rona di wajahnya. Ia memeluk Rachel dengan perasaan senang. "Terima kasih, Rachel. Terima kasih karena kamu telah menerimaku, Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia..." bisiknya lembut.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Rachel dan Neil pun menikah dan Hidup bahagia selamanya.

-Tamat-


End file.
